Suspicious
by Sketchdex
Summary: Even if you're a ninja, sometimes you can't stop that suspicious individual from causing a horrible incident that will be burned in your memory for the rest of your life. Rated T for guns.


**You know those stories about how strangers are dangerous? There are a few of them on the Ninjago archive. Thought, maybe I should add to that number.**

**Remember back in elementary school when they always told you that strangers were not to be trusted? Sure, back then you might've thought it was the random guy who pulls up in a van and offers you a massive teddy bear if you get in the van.**

**But the ones here on FanFiction are a little less typical, but they really show how dangerous strangers can really be, adult or child. If you're a child, you're in a little more danger. Though I'm sure most of us are teens and above.**

**Whoever made guns was a genius, but an idiot at the same time. China first got hold of gunpowder, and obviously it was used for war efforts. That was smart, because guns were actually supposed to be used for war.**

**But guess what? Now, here in the future, people use guns, once used for civil purposes, and without a reason, gun down innocent civilians.**

**If you bring a sword to a gunfight, you're stupid. If you bring a gun to a sword fight, you're a genius.**

**Also Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 belongs to Treyarch and its mother companies and whatever. I'm not a huge fan of the series.**

"Aim down the sights, we got this!" Kai heard the voices of a sergeant in his mind as he daydreamed, sitting on his bed in the blacksmith. He was only eight years old, but he had heard of the valiant soldiers who fought in Ninjago's army.

"Left sector is not secure! Calling in reinforcements!"

"Copy that, sergeant. Sending in hunter-killer drones now."

"Drones online! Open fire!" Kai whispered, staring out the window, watching as a dandelion floated past the glass.

"Boom! Boom! Blah!" Kai made little sound effects as he continued watching the imaginary battle.

"Squad nine, please report to launching bay. There is a squadron of fighter planes approaching our position. Man the flak cannons. Stand by!"

"Flak cannons loaded and prepared! Copy that, sergeant! Fire the hammers!"

The young boy could just see the flak and pellets flying through the air towards the enemy aircraft.

Swinging around to face his TV, Kai flicked on his mBox and began to play his favorite game: Call of Duty: Black Ops 2.

He picked his favorite gun, the PDW 50, and charged into battle. Minutes later, he had set up a sentry gun, fired off a nuke, and sent in hunter-killer drones.

After about an hour of playtime, he shut off the mBox and let the news play.

* * *

"Jay, maybe we should get a soda before we head back. You know, old times sake." Kai said as he walked along the sidewalk with his ninja buddy, Jay Walker.

"We just saved the world, all is good here. What kind of soda do you want? I'll go get it."

Kai shrugged. "Sprite, I guess. Is there really any difference?" Jay nodded and turned a corner down an alleyway. Kai grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, where are you going? The store's _that_ way."

Kai jerked his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing to the street leading to the Six-Fifty-Six store.

Jay smiled. "It's a shortcut. Here, I'll show you!" the blue ninja walked bravely into the alleyway, Kai standing mouth agape, at the sidewalk. "But-"

In the alleyway, a side door opened, and a muscular man in a black hoodie walked out.

Jay gave a friendly wave the man, and continued walking. Still peeking around the alleyway, Kai saw the man raise a loaded Glock 17, and pointed it at Jay's head.

Kai instantly screamed. "Jay! Behind you!"

The blue ninja whirled around, and the man fired. The sudden shot surprised both of the ninja, and a shriek was heard as Jay fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his forearm.

Kai tried to make a mad dash towards his friend, but he as rushed past a fire exit staircase, he felt an M4 shotgun pointed at him.

On instinct, his hands went up.

The fire ninja stood motionless, not daring to turn around. But then he heard footsteps, running down the alleyway.

His eyes widened as he heard screaming, and a quick trigger finger. He only had time to grab Jay and run for the nearest police station before he could do anything else…

**Wow. What a terrible way to end a story. Also a really short story… Yes. The man was not Cole, although it might've sounded familiar.**

**Basically, he went on a massacre in the streets… it's terrible. I feel absolutely horrible writing this thing.**

**But it goes without saying. Strangers are dangerous. Even if they sound like the friendliest person in the world, think about this.**

**They could also be the most bloodthirsty MURDERER in the world.**


End file.
